Mutants
by AruaPearl44
Summary: Ash and Dawn are captured and mutated by Galactic and Rocket. Now they have to find a cure. But most of the scientists were somehow killed. Can they find clues that will help them, will they find a scientist that's alive, or will they be monsters forever?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Captured

* * *

**Inspired by the story ****Hybrids: Outbreak**

**Happens before Ash gets his last badge but after he gets Gible and after he defeats Team Galactic. (Must see episodes. If you haven seen them go online or wait for them to show it.)**

* * *

Looking up, a young boy was waking up from his nightmare in sweat to see he was in another nightmare, but this one was not a dream. He was in a jail cell, chained up. He didn't know what happened. He was still wearing his undershirt and pants.

He looked to his right and saw the cell's iron door, near the door was his partner, Pikachu, and a Piplup, which he knew belonged to his friend, Dawn. They were tied up and asleep. He looked up and notice a hole like window was shinning in moon light.

In the corner across from him, the black haired boy saw a black man in his pajamas, who was his friend Brock. It was hard to tell the man was sleeping or awake because his eyes were squinted. But when the man mumbled about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, it was clear he was asleep. Next to the man were three beds made out of wood and were chained to the wall.

The tannish boy looked to his right and saw his crush/friend, Dawn, sleeping on his shoulder. She looked so cute, her hair was down and was smooth, she was still wearing her daytime clothes she forgot to take of last night. Well he hoped it was last night.

Then he called her name to wake her up. "Dawn! Dawn!" It worked. "What is it Ash?" She asked him, her voice was heavenly. "We're in a cell!" Ash commented. "What?!?!?" She was shocked and fully awake. It was so load it made the tan, black Brock and the Pokemon to stir up too.

The breeder and Pokemon looked at the boy and girl. They blushed.

Ash told them the situation so the gang stood up and find out what can they do. The humans moved their arms and found out they were able to move them freely while on the hand they couldn't move their feet at all. The Pokemon were able to walk and that's it. (Well Pikachu was able to use it's tail but it wanted to know who put them in the cell.)

The trainers scanned to see if they had any Pokemon on them but Dawn was to find a Pokeball. Ash and Brock realized that they left their Pokemon at the Sunnyshore Pokemon center. "Go." She said as she called out her only Pokemon besides Piplup. The Pokemon formed to show a bunny on the other side of the wall. (They are on the first floor.) "Beneary." It said.

"Thank mew." She said then sighed. "Okay Beneary go out there and find officer Jenny. Lead her here as fast as you can. It's an emergency!" Suddenly the cell door began to open. "Hurry!" She screamed. The bunny bounced off as the door was finally open. Three male Team Galactic members and one female member walked in. "Team Galactic!" The gang yelled. Since their leader disappeared somewhere, and was proclaimed dead, **everybody **thought they'd be disbanded.

The gunts unlocked the chains and hold the humans' arms back and made the Pokemon walk as they made their way out.

Out in the hallways, Brock made his move and slammed the guard (Male) that was holding to the wall. Brock got free. Dawn realized what Brock was queuing so she kicked her guard (Male) in the gerunds. Piplup pecked Pikachu free, then Pikachu used iron tail on Piplup's rope. Ash stopped on one of his guard's foot while he bit his hand. (Ash has two guards looking over him because Team Galactic knows how dangerous he is.) But before he could get the other guard, she insert a sleep drug into him.

"Ash!!" Dawn yelled. Then she noticed a vent to the right of her. The vent was big enough for a person like Brock to fit in. 'Maybe it's a way out.' She thought. She opened it and yelled to her friends that were not sleeping. "Everybody in here." Pikachu and Piplup crawled through into it. Brock came next but stopped and looked at Dawn. "You go first I'll ketch up." She said. Brock began to crawl into the vent.

When there was enough room she began to crawl too, unforgettably before she got into the vent one of the male guards used the death grip on her. (Don't worry it wasn't strong enough to kill her, it just made her uncounces.)

"What do we do about the others?" A guard asked as they carry Ash and Dawn to a room. "Don't worry about the guy and those creatures. We have enough 'valentines'." The female said then laughed evilly.

* * *

**Dawn:This is bad this is so bad. Me and Ash are going to die.**

**Aura:Don't worry Dawn. You and Ash aren't going to die. You'll be mutants.**

**Dawn: What?**

**She began to freak out. **

**Aura: I wanted to do something like this because I'm weird.**

**Ash:Well couldn't you make up an adventurer separate to the Diamond and Pearl series.**

**Aura:No. Oh and you have to do you cues now.**

**Ash and Dawn: Okay. AuraPearl44 owns nothing.**

**Dawn: Why do we have to say this.**

**Ash:I asked that in a different story about that and all she said was so she won't be sewed.**

**Aura:Good Boy.**

**Ash:I'm not a dog.**

**Aura:Good bye and see you next time.**

**Ash:Hey!!**

**Aura:Please clam down Ash.**

**Ash, Dawn, and Aura:AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Tested

**Sorry it's been SO late. I've been doing other stories and having a block on this one.**

**Sorry for the mistakes.**

"Drop that and you die." Said a red headed woman as she walked with a cat-like creature. She was holding a blue shot, you know like the ones at the doctors, and the creature, called a Meowth was holding a red shot. "Man this was harder that what I usually do." The Meowth said.

"Woops." It said as it tripped on a rock. The shot jumped out of Meowth's paws and broke on the ground causing the red ooze to spill all over it. They stopped walking, melded down, and looked at the ooze.

"We must save the fluid before it can contaminates something." She worried. Then she pulled out another shot from her pocket with her free hand. This shot was different from the others, it had black ooze in it.

She sucked the needle into the red ooze. Pulled the trigger back, and sucked the red ooze into the black shot. "Your too clumsy, so I'll carry both shots." Mars said to Meowth as they got up. "So what's in the vile besides the twerp's Charizard blood we 'bowed'." Meowth said as they entered an abandon factory.

At the same time a vent opened and a Pikachu and Piplup crawled out. The Pokemon moved out of the vent's way and after a few seconds Brock popped out. He got out of the vent and got up. He looked at the vent he excited. He expected Dawn to come out next but she never came. When Brock realized that Dawn was still in there he said. "Oh no." Suddenly steel doors closed the vent.

Inside the building back with Mars and Meowth. "It's Giratina blood." She answered. "You mean that black dragon." Meowth said. "YOU saw it." She said in surprise. "Yeah but that's another story." Meowth said as he remember the time he and his gang was trapped in the Reverse world. "So how'd you get the blood sample?" Meowth asked. "Well, it happened 4 years ago." Mars said.

(Flash back)

_Mars and her commander and leader of Team Galactic, Cyrst, were hiding in some bushes near the center of a town called Almost. Cyrst was holding a shot pistil in his hand. Suddenly a giant black dragon flew into the square. Then Cyrst throw the shot. (This is a special shot. It pulls back automatically until it's full. Unfortunately it doesn't work in reverse.)_

_The shot hit it's target and drained some blood. The dragon didn't know the shot while that happened cause it was talking. Then, magically, the shot returned to Cyrst's hand. Then out of nowhere music began to play. The two saw the reticular and were in aw. How could a boy be that creature. But they shocked it off and left the city._

_Once they were in a near-by forest near their organization's building, the blue hair guy gave the red head the shot. "Keep it with you. When the time is right, you'll know what to do with it." He said._

(End of Flash back.)

"So I thought the time was now." Mars said then Meowth went to search for Jessie and James.

(Moments later in a laboratory.)

Dawn began to open her eyes. "What hit me?" She asked. She tried to get up but she was chained to a table like thing. She couldn't see her surroundings either, but above her was a lamp. "I've brought the veils." A feminine voice said. "Who are you and where's Ash?" Dawn asked. Then, Mars and several doctors appeared as they entered the light. "He's right here." Mars said as she flipped on another light. It showed that her crush was chained up too.

"What do you want with me and Ash, Team Galactic?" Dawn asked. "Well, we made a deal with Team Rocket, and we give them volinters for their experiments." Mars said. Then the doctors circled around Ash and Dawn. Then they invalided a blue liquid into her and a red/black one into Ash. Dawn screamed in pain once they continued.

(Outside the factory.)

Brock began to worry more and more as each of Dawn's screams became loader and loader. Suddenly they stopped. Then an officer Jenny came in her Police car with Dawn's Buneary in the seat next to her. "This Buneary came to me and said something is wrong. I want to know what happened here." Jenny said. "Me and my friends, Dawn and Ash, were kidnapped by Team Galactic." Brock said. "Team Galactic? I thought they were disbanded." Jenny said. "Me too. Well Their Pokemon and I were able to escape, but Ash and Dawn are still in their and I'm pretty sure I heard Dawn screaming in there." Brock said. "Okay." Officer Jenny said.

Then she got out of her police car and called for reinforcements. "The rest of the police will be here in a few moments." She said.

An hour later more police cars arrived. "How come your late." She yelled. "Well we got lost getting here." A member said. She sighed.

"Everybody! This is an Emergency! Apparently Team Galactic has resurfaced and has two prisoners!" Officer Jenny yelled into a speaker phone. The police had to question her. "Yes I know that it's unbelieved able but we have to go in there and rescue the prisoners. On top of that we have to arrest anybody that's with Team Galactic."

"Now let's go, go, go!" She yelled. And with that they entered the building.

(Inside the factory an hour ago.)

"They are complete." A scientist said as he looked at them. They looked a little different but not by much. "No, they still need the stabilizing cells or we won't be able to control them." Argued another scientist.

While the scientists were arguing, Ash began to stir. Suddenly his chains and tubes unlocked and pop off. (Yes tubes.) One of the scientist notice that and said to Ash. "Okay little one. Time to go back to sleep." He pulled out a shot. Ash sat up. Then he grabbed the hand with the shot.

"What the?" The scientist said. Then, with his right hand, he stabbed the guy in the chaste. He reclined his hand. Then... Thud. The dead body dropped to the floor.

The sound was load enough for the scientists to stop arguing and turn to Ash. Bad move. "Thanks for freeing me from the boy." A voice said. Ash began to step towards them. All the nerdy guys stepped back and raise up guns. In the safety of a glass wall, Jupiter, Saturn, and Giovanni watched.

"Those won't work on me." The creepy manly voice said. "Wh... who are you and where are you?" A guy asked really nervously. Ash laughed evilly. "No. You can't be the boy." Saturn said. Then an weird looking sword appeared in his left hand. He grabbed it and began to swing then he disappeared in a second. "Gnaw!" All the scientists said as blood groused out of their bodies as they fell to the ground.

Giovanni was in awe. 'Such power. I have to control it.' He thought. Then Ash reappeared with blood on the sword. "You. Boy." Giovanni said. Ash turned to the glassed room. "Sir what are you doing?" Jupiter asked/whispered. "Just follow my lead." Giovanni whispered back.

"Boy, you can get all you want, all you have to do is work for me. Deal?" The leader of Team Rocket asked. Ash raised his sword. "Sorry but no deal. I don't work well with others." He said. The he slashed though the glass and killed them. "Ghah!" They yelled.

"What was that noise?" Mars asked as she entered the lab.

(Earlier in the halls.)

"I can't believe they didn't let me continue to watch the mutation. But at least I hatched into the system earlier and learned how they're doing it." Mars said. She was walking away from the lab Ash and Dawn were in. Then she heard her new boss and her coworkers' screams. She then ran towards the screams.

"What was that noise?" Mars asked as she entered the lab. Then she saw the loads of bodies on the floor. She looked to the glass room and saw one gray-skinned boy. Solid black wings began to fade in and out of visitable as he turned to her.

"Wh.. who are you?" She asked then she turn and saw Ash wasn't in the chains. "Your that boy we mutated with." She said. 'She cute.' Ash thought. Then he walked over to her. 'And she might be important to my goal.' She was shacking in her boots when he stopped in front of her. "Did... did you do all this?" She asked shakily. "Yes but I need you." Ash said. He put his hands on her shoulders, which was kinda hard cause he's so short. "I dream of a world that people respect me. But I need your help. I have two sides of myself the other self you already met. And this self is mostly locked up inside this body. And I can't have my other self know about my plans." Ash said.

Then he heard Officer Jenny speech outside. "You have to hurry. Take a sample of my blood, after you do that escape this place. The police will arrive here soon." Ash said.

She walked over to the cobbers and picked up a clean, new shot. "Why only me and kill the others?" She asked as she walked over to the boy. "And what do I do after I escape?" Then she extracted the blood, which was pure black.

"I like you that's why I choose you. For question 2, after you escape stay low. Don't let anybody see you." He paused. "Do you have a phone?" She held up a Pokegear. He nodded. "Okay. So now write your number down and put it in a pocket. Any pocket." He ordered. She did and put the number in his left pants pocket. His wings suddenly stopped flashing and materialize permanently.

Then Ash clashed his head. "My other self wants out." He said as he began to walk to the table he woke up on. Mars helped him out. "Why are you helping me? You should be getting out of here." Ash asked. "Because you remind me of a crush that disappeared from this earth, and I would have put him before anything else, even myself." She confessed. "You loved Cyrst didn't you." Ash said. She nodded.

She lied him on the table. "Could you put those tubes where the holes in my shirt are?" He asked. She put two tubes on his sides, one tube on his stomach, and three tubes around his heart. "Now.. ghaw... chain me up." He said. She did. Then Ash went to sleep before the Ash we know 'woke up' from his comma like state while Mars supped up an emergency jet pack. The she flew out the building through the roof.

Suddenly three policemen entered the lab. They saw all the dead bodies. "Mame we fond a hole in the ceiling and a lab full of dead scientists. We're going to continue to investigate. Over." Policeman 1 said into a walkie-talkie. They walked over to the control room where they saw Giovanni's, Jupiter's, and Saturn's bodies. "Mame we fond the leader of Team Rocket and two commanders of Team Galactic. But their dead. We're going to continue the overstate of the lab." Policeman 2 said into his walkie-talkie.

Then they reached the tables'. Dawn was untouched but very blue, and Ash was the same as earlier. "Mame we fond the kids. But they're not human anymore." Policeman 3 said into his walkie-talkie. Then they unchained the kids.

**Ash: You know I hate you.**

**Aura: No you don't because I control you.**

**Ash: Your right.**

**Aura: Well this has been entrusting.**

**Ash: Yeah.**

**Ash: AuraPearl44 doesn't own anything.  
**

**Ash: Why do we have to do this.**

**Aura: I don't know. Must be a habit. That or I don't want to be sewed. **

**Both: AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace out.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Ash woke up with a big yawn. He looked around his surroundings as he got up. 'I must have escaped from Team Galactic. But I must have been inured while I was escaping so Dawn and Brock sent me to the hospital.' Ash thought as he got out of bed.

To his right Ash saw a medium sized window next to a bathroom. The door was closed and the window had a gate on it. 'That's weird.' Ash thought. Then he walked over to a counter desk that was to his left. A few feet from the desk was the door that lead out of there.

He saw his clothes were on the desk along with his Pokeballs. On his clothes were a note. 'Dear Ash, sorry but we had to take off your clothes to observed you and Dawn. Your clothes were already ripped so here's a new set.' The note said. Ash looked down to see he was in his underwear, strangely he didn't notice the red and black partner on his stomach or the yellow bump-like things on his sides and two ring likes bumps on his legs, not to methionine his claw like feet.

He put on his pants. Then he began to put on his shirt, it phased through his wings but the bumps stretched his shirt. Then he put on his jacket, the bumps had the same effect on the jacket and when it was fully on, his wings ripped open two holes. Then he put his hat on. 'I wonder who wrote the note and what did it mean they observe me and Dawn?' Ash asked himself.

Then he walked over to the bathroom. 'Maybe if I freshen up my head would feel better.' Ash thought. When he reached the mirror the bathroom had over it's sink, he didn't like his reflection. His hair was still black but it had gold highlights in it. He wings were showed and they looked a lot like a Giratina's wings, they also reminded him of angle wings but black.

Then he notice the bumps, so he unzipped his jacket and lifted his shirt. There he saw the stripped pattern and the yellow bumps from earlier. He released his shirt and re zipped his jacket.

'What the hell happened to me?' Ash thought as the information went to his brain. 'And how do I even know that word.' It was true he never learned it before, so how does he know it. He then raised his hands to clutch his head but fond two gray and gold claws with his gloves on. His right claw was covered in blood. His head began to hurt more. Then he hold it with the blood covered claw.

(Flashback.)

Ash grabbed the hand with the shot. "What the?" The scientist said. Then, with his right hand, he stabbed him in the chest. Then he reclined his hand. Then... Thud. The dead body fell to the floor.

(End of Flash back.)

'Did I really do that?' Ash asked himself. "I need answers. Brock probably knows." Ash said as he exited the bathroom. Then he heard Dawn scream.

(In Dawn's room.)

Dawn had just woke up and seen she was in a different hospital room than Ash. She sighed as she was saved. 'Was it all a dream? No it was too painful to be a dream.' Dawn thought. She went to a desk in her room to get her hair done. Unlike Ash's desk, this one had a mirror installed in it. Dawn screamed as she saw her reflection. She had blue skin, had a thing on her back that looked a lot like a Piplup's(I don't know what to call that thing), and she was in her undergarments.

(Back in Ash's room.)

Ash ran to the door that leaves that room. Unfortunately it was locked. He began to bang on the door. But it didn't work so he tried to barge the door. Just when he was about to hit it he phased through the door. 'That was weird.' Ash thought as he got up.

He looked back to the door he phased and saw a note on it. "Quarantined?" Ash read. Then he remembered Dawn, right next to his room was another door with the writing, quarantined. He suspected it was Dawn's and opened the door. To his relief he saw a fully dressed Dawn with blue skin. "Dawn?" Ash asked. "Ash?" Dawn asked.

"What happened to us?" He asked. "We didn't escape from the Galactic base. They gave us different looking shots then they mutated us. I fainted from the pain an hour later." Dawn said. "Lets find Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup. Maybe they can help us." Ash said. Then they followed arrows until they reached the lobby. It seems the nurses didn't notice them.

When they reached the lobby a doctor came up to Brock. "What did you find out?" Brock asked. "I'm sorry but it would take months to find a cure for them. We'd probably lose their human sides by a couple of weeks." The doctor said. Ash and Dawn realized that they were talking about them. Ash punched the wall in anger. Dawn just stand there in shock.

Suddenly a stretcher came through the lobby's doors. To their surprise it was Paul and he looked really yellow. Then the doctor ran with the stretcher. Ash walked to Brock while the doctor didn't notice them. Dawn followed Ash. "Hey Brocko." Ash said. "Ash? Dawn? Is that really you?" Brock asked. "Pikapi?" Pikachu asked. "Piplup?" Piplup asked. Dawn and Ash did look really weird.

"Yep it's us." Dawn said. Ash agreed then he said. "Brock what happened to us?" "We have to speak in the Pokemon center's rooms, then I'll tell you. Right now we have to leave and you guys need to hid. People might freak." Brock said. "Bye." Then he, Pikachu, and Piplup left. "Bye." Ash and Dawn said. "Ash, we have to leave soon or the doctors might find out we left our rooms." Dawn said. "Uh-hu." Ash agreed. Then they left too.

They were about to sneak their way to the Pokemon center when Ash noticed something and freaked. "Ash what's wrong?" Dawn asked. Ash pointed to the shadow on the wall. "Ash that's just your shadow." Dawn said. "Yeah but it's different that yours." Ash said. "Your right. Mine is weird looking but yours look exactly like a Giratina's. That's weird." Dawn said. "Uh-hu." Ash said. Then they entered the center.

"How may I help you?" A nurse Joy asked. "We'd like to know if a trainer named Brock room is." Dawn said. "You must be friends he's in room 4a." Nurse Joy said not recognizing them. "Thanks." Ash said. Once they reached the room Dawn said. "This is the same room when we stayed in." "Yeah. If only Team Galactic hadn't arrived or I'd have my eight badge." Ash said as he remember he and the gym leader promised to battle each other the next day after Ash raised his spirits by battling Flint. "Yeah and we would be on our way to grand festival." Dawn said.

Then they entered the room. It didn't look any different than any other room. Brock was on the computer desk since it was the only natural seat around. Ash and Dawn sat on the beds. "So what happened to us?" Ash got to the point. "Well it was when we were captured. Me and your Pokemon escaped. But it was around an hour before Jenny arrived that's around the time Dawn stopped screaming. I told her the situation and she called reinforcements. It took an hour for them to get her and a few minutes to searcher the place. It seemed Team Rocket was helping Team Galactic get back on their feet but when they fond you guys. You were in a room full of dead scientists." Brock said.

"Dead? But when I was contest they were alive." Dawn said. "I know. Someone must have killed them. Not to mention whoever did that killed Jupiter, Saturn and the boss of Team Rocket." Brock said. "But what about Mars, Jessie, James and Meowth?" Ash asked. "Mars was missing and the trio was sent to jail for minor damage. They should be out by now." Brock said. "How long were we out?" Dawn asked. "A few weeks." Brock said. "Aaah." Dawn screamed. "I missed the Grand Festival." She cried. "And the Sinnoh league is in a few weeks. I can't show up like this." Ash said.

"Is there anything else?" Ash asked. "Well the scientists and doctors tested your blood and fond you were cross-DNA with Pokemon." Brock said. "Dawn got crossed with a Piplup." "Now that you mention it Dawn does look like a Piplup." Ash said. "And Ash you were crossed with your Charizard and an unknown DNA." Brock said. "But he looks just like a Giratina how could it be unknown." Dawn said. "Yeah and I don't feel like a Charizard." Ash added.

"Well what ever Ash really is looks like a Giratina but isn't and the Charizard part is hidden inside his body so he won't feel it until something happens." Brock said. Ash didn't like that. "Sooo... what did that doctor mean when he said we might lose our humanity by a few more weeks?" Dawn asked. "Well what ever that crossing did you become more and more like a monster than a human or Pokemon." Brock said. "That's totally scary." Dawn said.

Then Ash got up. "I can't stand it and I won't let it happened. Mars is still out there and she's probably knows how to do this and cure it. We must find the cure." Ash said. "Yeah." Dawn said. "Yeah. May and Paul maybe the only other victims now but what Mars knows could save theirs and yours lives." Brock said. "Yeah." The two agreed.

And with that the gang was on a mission. A mission that will go beyond what they want to make sure they can have a normal life. But someone from a forgotten past has return and whatever he's planning isn't good.

**That's the first Part of the story. What will happen next.  
**

**And sorry it's so late. I got side tracked.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with You_Peace.  
**


End file.
